


Enhancements

by lixxxle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Master/Pet, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Robots, Xenophobia, cis!genji, cis!zenyatta, human!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixxxle/pseuds/lixxxle
Summary: Genji mouths off about Zenyatta’s supposedly superfluous parts, and gets a cruel lesson in being grateful for what his master so generously offers.





	1. Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Zenyatta is the leader of an omnic supremacist movement and Genji is his arms dealer that have struck up more than just business together. 
> 
> Inspired by Naopao's fic: [A First Time for Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8026195) and [heronfoot's art](http://heronfoot.tumblr.com/).

“Organics are so carnal.”

Genji sucked in a harsh breath, cold, metal digits skimming over the taut skin of his cock, his body jumping involuntarily; his first physical contact in what felt like hours..

Zenyatta had kept him like this, trussed and suspended above the bed like some kind of offering as he came and went about his daily business, appearing every so often to coo derisively at the bound human and bring him back to full hardness whenever it waned.

A scowl curled Genji’s upper lip and he wrenched his head up to look into Zenyatta’s faceplate. He had been coming up with snarky retorts the entire time he was alone and was determined to make these words stick. 

“Says the omnic who got-hnngh...Pelvic enhancements specifically to feel such carnality.” His smugness was tangible now, feeling the swell of pride that the omnic’s pause provided.

However, such feelings never lasted during their sessions, and rightly so, and he realized his error before Zenyatta even spoke, the intricate, chrome finger joins now pinching sensitive flesh with their grip.

“You assume incorrectly that I have these enhancements merely for pleasure, Shimada-san.” A smooth thumb pressed the pad into Genji’s leaking slit, making him cry out. “Have you considered other motivations an omnic would care to entertain when acquiring such hardware?”

Genji was desperate to keep his breathing even, but the low timbre of Zenyatta’s voice, how dangerous and threatening it sounded always made him feel vulnerable, and truly, he was. Despite his illustrious position as a mob boss, he was nothing more that a bag of soft flesh and organs in comparison to Zenyatta’s solid, unyielding chrome plating. “N-No…” He admitted.

“No…?” Zenyatta asked, tilting his stoic face to one side in what have been an adorable expression had his hand not been so tightly wound around Genji’s sensitive cock.

Genji yelped. “No, Master!” He quickly amended, eyes clenching shut and a soft whimper following his correction.

“That’s better. You’re only human, after all.” The omnic chided, moving his hands lower to gently circle around Genji’s clenching asshole, making him gasp sharply. “It’s normal for your kind to not see broader opportunities, especially when sex is involved.” The human bit back his retort, knowing that this was going somewhere and if he interrupted again with more insolence, it wouldn’t do him any favours.

Zenyatta slowly began to work his index finger into the wriggling human, who’s mouth was now slack with harsh pants, wishing with everything he had to be able to push down on that delightfully, cool finger parting his insides. 

“Perhaps I have such enhancements because I know how much stock your species puts on sexual prowess.” He began, lazily pumping his finger in and out of the clenching orifice, making a point of looking directly between his legs, knowing how much it made the other squirm. “And perhaps I enjoy showing how beneath me you are when beg and whine for my omnic made parts rather than those of your kind.” 

Genji whimpered at the truth of the words, trying to quell the tears of shame that threatened to prick his dark eyes. 

“You defy your instinctual needs to copulate with other humans to lay at my feet and take anything I provide you.” He worked a second finger along the first, spreading them wide as if Genji wasn’t even clenching down. “In order to win a war, dear Genji, you must establish what the enemy values most.”

The human’s voice cracked, his chest heaving now as his neglected cock bobbed against his tense lower stomach. When three fingers had joined the fray inside him, the insistent nudges against Genji’s prostate were becoming too hard to ignore, and he feared how close he was getting with only harsh, piston-like pumps in and out of his body.

“Your primitive species seems to value sexual pleasure above most things, so what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t exploit that,” He pushed his fingers in hard to made his point, his other hand finally dancing its fingers up Genji’s side, close to his throbbing erection. “And show you humans just how useful you can be in the service of omnics.” 

He was so close, those tantalizing fingers were just skimming the skin above where his cock lay before everything stopped, and Genji snarled in utter aggravation.

“But you don’t seem to be subservient enough, I’m afraid.” Zenyatta said almost sadly, but Genji knew better than that. “Perhaps a few more hours to think would make you more appreciative for me and my…” He paused as he floated to the door, seemingly chewing on his words before casting a glance over at the enraged, struggling human. “Enhancements.” Genji could practically hear the smirk in the omnic’s voice before the door snapped shut behind him, leaving him alone to stew in his frustration. He rutted his hips forward uselessly, a pained whine echoing in the room. Why did he have to open his big mouth?


	2. Acquiescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time rots everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this inspiration streak is neat
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @[lixxxleboy](http://lixxxleboy.tumblr.com%22)

Genji’s arms ached in the worst way, and his breathing was tremoring ever so slightly from the increasing pain. He silenced a gasp by digging his teeth into his lip again, which had since cracked under the pressure.

The omnic had only returned once since their heated interaction to smear his tender hole with lube, and squeeze a heavy, metal butt plug into his depths. 

He considered making some snarky comment about the lack of silicone which was often present in their toys, but no doubt Zenyatta would have replied with some back handed compliment about the human’s preference of metal, which was embarrassingly true.

Darkness had finally fallen on the world outside, and like magic, the soft lighting of the room slowly brightened to accommodate, casting the walls and bedsheets into a dreamy glow, which had Genji teetering on the edge of consciousness, despite how much his body groaned in discomfort.

The sharp snap of the door jogged him from his reverie and he craned his neck up as much as the ropes would allow, only to have his breath catch in surprise. The light was dancing like water over Zenyatta’s faceplace and shoulders, reflections acting like an aura as he floated over to the bed, before finally pulling his feet to the floor.

The omnic chuckled serenely.

“You look awestruck, see something you like?” He asked, his tone cheeky.

Genji blushed horribly, as if this was much more humiliating that the earlier day’s torture, licking his dry lips in lieu of an answer.

Zenyatta sighed and reached under the human to pinch his bottom sharply. 

“One would think after all this time together, your training would stick better. I asked you a question, Genji: “do you see something you like?””

A long protracted breath fell from the human’s mouth, sighing in resigned defeat. 

“Yes, Master.” He replied rather mechanically, which made the omnic laugh.

“Go on.” He made his way to Genji’s side, getting into his line of sight and eating everything around them as he leaned over. 

“You look…” Another swipe of a worried tongue. “Like a god, master.” 

It took a moment for the words to settle in, and when they did, a pleased, whirring noise began to emit from Zenyatta’s core, and Genji shivered; it was like he could feel just how happy his comment had made his master, and he couldn’t help the jump in his cock as a result.

“Good boy.” Dexterous, cold hands slid up Genji’s inflamed skin and he let out a little yelp, so startled by the sudden contact. “You’re learning so quickly, dear one. Perhaps I should keep you ensnared like this all the time, it seems to have such positive effects on your ability to know your place.” Fingers with too many joints flicked and pinched at Genji’s nipples, and the human arched his chest in a rush to meet them, moaning so sweetly at the stimulation.

“Y-Yes, Master.” Genji replied automatically, his head lolling back as those sweet hands moved down towards his neglected cock, now twitching and leaking heavily against his rippling stomach muscles. “Pl-Please use me…” A sharp intake of breath. “Hnngh, like I deserve!”

It had been too many hours. Too many long hours of staring out the window at the lavish, private gardens of Zenyatta’s estate, watching the sun go down, all the while, his body had been occupied by a plug that felt dangerously like his master, while the dull ache of his arousal carved cavernous holes in his resolve. Time rots everything.

Zenyatta hummed delightedly, making quick movements to reward his disciple with feather light caressed up and down the hard line of Genji’s erection, his other hand easily unlatching his pelvis plate as he moved around to the end of the bed. Genji heard him sigh as his prosthetic was eased out, and the human whimpered, unable to crane his neck enough to see the glory that was his exposed master, and attempted to create something from memory.

Purposed strokes over his curved appendage quickly resulted in the slightly blue tinted lube to smear over Zenyatta’s fingers, which the omnic then smeared on Genji’s lower belly, just missing his cock. 

“So beautiful when you’re like this, sweet Genji.” His voice box simulated a long, endearing sigh. “Literally and figuratively helpless, begging to be useful.”

Genji whined loudly, his body letting out an anguished thrash. “Yes! Yes, I’m begging! Please, I need something, anything you’re willing to give me! Master, please...Aaahn…” He trailed off, his burst of energy sapping what strength he had left. His mouth hung open in desperate pants, drool now beginning to collect at the side of his cracked lips.

If he had anything left, Genji would have jerked up at the sound his Master made. Zenyatta’s hand was gripped tightly around his own cock, head lolled back a bit as if drinking in Genji’s needy cries. 

“Anything I’m willing to give you?” Zenyatta chirped in amusement, cocking his head to the side as he surveyed Genji, from the tips of his flushed ears to his clenching pucker, everything for him. “How tawdry, Genji.” 

He felt his insides tug as Zenyatta made to pull the dense plug from his body, taking his time and watching the tight ring of muscle strain against the removal. 

“So you’ve rescinded your earlier complaint then?” He asked, letting the toy drop to the bed as he inspected the human’s readiness to continue. 

Genji hissed. “Yes! Yes, Master I have! I’m sorry to insult your choices, just, fuck….Please fuck me, goddamnit…”

The omnic’s thumb popped in and out, as if deciding.

“Considering you’re merely a tool for my benefit…” Zenyatta started, making his way onto the bed and leaning over the length of Genji’s pliant body. “And how much I delight in making you come undone when I’m buried deep inside you.” Genji shuddered, feeling the tip of Zenyatta’s cock graze his entrance; everything was so close now. “I think I can forgive you this time.” A hand wove into his hair, wrenching the human’s head back so Zenyatta could look him full in the face. He rolled his hips and chuckled sweetly at Genji’s wanton response. 

“After all, to err is human, is it not?”


	3. Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can barely keep your composure.” Zenyatta noted softly, his comment almost clinical in observation. “You’re practically starved for attention, aren’t you?”

Genji’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, the smooth, the solid tip of Zenyatta’s cock was pressing against his fluttering hole, but not nearly hard enough to breach the tight muscle’s resistance. His hands clenched and unclenched in desperation, beads of sweat gathering at the fine hairs on his temples.

“You can barely keep your composure.” Zenyatta noted softly, his comment almost clinical in observation. “You’re practically starved for attention, aren’t you?” 

Genji released a choked little whine, nodding eagerly and forcing his body to rock against the delicious point of his Master’s endowment, trying so hard to just get it a little..farther…

A sharp swat to the inside of Genji’s thigh wrenched a high cry from his throat and his whole body stuttered in shock. He didn’t even need to be prompted this time.

“Yes, Master.” Genji quickly piped up, flexing his fingers again, trying to gather his wits, at least long enough to get the words out. “I’m...I’m starved...I...I want…”

Zenyatta looked intrigued, bending himself further over Genji’s prone body, trying to gauge those dark eyes that had since started to become luminescent with gathering tears. “What is it, Genji? What do you want?” His voice was coloured with the barest hint of excitement.

A few moments to catch his breath, and then: 

“I ...Need you Master…” Genji finally hissed out, his body now shuddering with the vulnerability of his admission, how bare and broken down he felt. “Pl-”

“Sssshhhh…Ssh sh sh...” Zenyatta returned to his relentless teasing of Genji’s pucker with his turgid length, before popping the head through with a soft moan. “There you are, what a proper hole you are for me…” 

All of Genji’s breath left him in a rush and he was left winded as his body was slowly, so very slowly, penetrated. “Aaaah...Ha...Ha…” Oxygen came back in gulps of air, and his cheeks burned ferociously, feeling every ridge of Zenyatta’s segmented prosthetic drag tantalizingly over his abused ring of muscle before sliding inside.

“That’s it, take it all, sweet Genji.” Zenyatta murmured, head bend ever so slightly, watching with delight as the human’s hot body engulfed more and more of his sizable, synthetic girth. Sensors all along the shaft lit up from the friction, sending electricity up the omnic’s spine while he gently bottomed out inside him. “How wonderful your internal temperature is.” He sighed, rolling his hips to watch Genji writhe, stomach quickly becoming slick with precome, much to Zenyatta’s satisfaction. “A perfect, warm, wet hole, for me to enjoy, for me to use.”

Genji whined, looking imploringly up at the expressionless omnic, his lips trembling, as if to voice another plea for him to continue, but Zenyatta was already pulling his hips back, only to snap back inside with brutal, and precise, force.

“Yes!” Genji howled as the broad length speared deep inside him, his channel squeezing Zenyatta tightly, 

“Clench down hard, my dear, I won’t have a sloppy cocksleeve as a toy.” The omnic teased, causing a very abrupt shiver to sing through Genji’s body, followed by a bloom of gooseflesh up and down his thighs. “How adorably instinctual.” He commented condescendingly, his fingers tracing up over the raised bumps, pulling a growl from Genji’s chest that never made it to his lips for fear of reprisal. Zenyatta noticed immediately and started up a strong, thorough rhythm as a reward, hands bracing themselves on soft, pliant thighs. “Good boy. Accept that you’re merely a slave to your physical needs, Genji, that the needs coursing their way through your blood are your only purpose: to serve me, to please your master.”

“Aaah..Ha...Ha…” Was Genji’s only coherent response, his body shaking and bucking against his restraints, the majority of which were now sawing deep welts into his muscular limbs while he was penetrated again and again. He could feel the omnic’s cool pelvic plate press against his heated backside and ground down against him as much as he could, needing to feel his Master as deep as possible, no matter how much the stretch ached. In fact, it was because of that ache that Genji was hurtling towards his climax far quicker than before, and he started to sputter warnings to the omnic pistoning endlessly into him.

“Sshshsh...Let go, Genji, show your master how much you love being a used, subservient toy for the leader of the omnic rebellion.” Zenyatta picked up the pace, his internal fans buzzing loudly as his body tried to regulate. “Show me how quickly you’re ready to abandon your own kind to serve me.”

Genji could only sob and nod frantically, pulling his shoulders violently against his bonds, tears now falling freely from his shiny eyes as he teetered on the edge of completion. Finally, a choked little: “M-Master…” broke through the sounds of panting and slick silicone. “Please...T-Touch…”

Zenyatta let out a breathy chuckle, slowing his movements down to a gentle rocking, absolutely loving the look of horror now painting Genji’s chiselled features. “What? Touch you? Oh no no no…” He snapped his hips, watching Genji’s eyes close for a fraction of a second before returning his intense, watery stare. “You’ll come on my cock like a proper concubine, after all...We’re here for my pleasure, after all, not yours.”

Genji made a distorted wail, his cock now so swollen, it hurt in the most amazing way. Zenyatta reached between their gyrating bodies to smear the copious amounts of the human’s precome amongst his own blue concoction, kneading his fingers into his pelvis, the weird mix acting as some sort of crude massage oil. “This is as close as you’re going to get.” He began picking up the pace again, angling a little more with each thrust until Genji gave him the reaction he was looking for. “Should be good enough for you, after all.” Zenyatta voice was thick with desire, slightly fuzzing around the edges now, but only barely reaching Genji’s ears through his long, gravelly groans, his prostate now under continuous assault. “You’re grateful for everything you’re given, aren’t you Genji?” The omnic growled lowly, his long fingers digging hard into Genji’s sensitive legs, keeping his movements consistent and relentless. “Aren’t you?” The omnic asked again, pressing hard into the spongy tissue with the blunt head of his cock for what would be the last time.

Ropes of cloudy, white semen arced up their bodies, splashing over Zenyatta’s chest plate, and up Genji’s pecs. The human’s body kept convulsing, further spurts of fluid settling lower on his abdomen as he let out moan after moan of sinful relief. His innards flexed eagerly around Zenyatta’s length, milking him with everything he had, and between this and the utterly blissed out expression on Genji’s face, Zenyatta couldn’t help but find himself in clear need of his own release. His cock pierced into the trembling orifice well past comfort, wringing pained cries from the poor, strung out human. It wasn’t until a ridge on Zenyatta’s length was rubbed perfectly against the tightly clenched muscle of Genji’s hole that the omnic found his own apex, emitting a thin groan that threaded sweetly through the human’s consciousness. Genji had just enough focus to watch his Master’s final thrusts, filling his body with copious, blue fluid with every movement, and he let out similar sounds of pleasure. Zenyatta’s head hung to watch his hips come to a stop, fluid squelching out of Genji’s used hole. The omnic made a pleased hum, scooping up a bit over and moving up to offer it to his pet, however, he found Genji’s mouth already open and ready, tongue lolling out and craning his neck up as far as his bindings would allow. 

Zenyatta let out a small sigh, shaking his head almost mirthfully. “What am I going to do with you?”

Genji wrapped his lips around the cylindrical fingers, moaning at the musky taste of their combined fluids, paired with the smooth nothingness of Zenyatta’s metal digits. Once they were clean, Genji offered his own soft laughter, gazing rather cheekily up at his Master.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He teased. “Keep me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to meet an rp partner who would be willing to play with these robo dorks with me! Send me a message on my tumblr:  
> [@lixxxleboy](http://lixxxleboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
